bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Scout Reda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10716 |no = 1076 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 194 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 13, 28, 32, 44, 48, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 118, 123, 128 |normal_distribute = 6, 3, 6, 3, 6, 3, 20, 12, 7, 6, 4, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 28, 32, 44, 48, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 118, 123, 128 |bb_distribute = 6, 3, 6, 3, 6, 3, 18, 11, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 28, 31, 34, 44, 47, 50, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 118, 123, 128 |sbb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 6, 3, 2, 6, 3, 2, 16, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 28, 31, 34, 44, 47, 50, 72, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 118, 123, 128, 133, 138, 143 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 2, 6, 3, 2, 6, 3, 2, 14, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit that replicates the powers of Reda, a Summoner of the Akras Summoners' Hall. Her fascination with history grew as she gathered various Fragments of Memories from across Grand Gaia, to the point where she borrowed an Elder Summoner's power and traveled to Ishgria. She was assailed by innumerable demons on her arrival, but focused only on survival, refusing to face them head-on. Although this allowed her to make a safe return to Elgaia, only a handful of people know of the remarkable journey she took. |summon = The reason I was able to survive is thanks to my feelings and those records of the past. All thanks to my ties to those who came before... |fusion = I can feel it...the flow of power. The course of history has guided me here... I...I want to help you! |evolution = I will show you I can live fully... I will, so I may live up to the wishes of the heroes who were lost creating this world! | hp_base = 4650 |atk_base = 1700 |def_base = 1700 |rec_base = 1700 | hp_lord = 6200 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 760 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Burning Wisdom |lsdescription = Hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rates & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 18% BC/HC, 15% Zel, 10% Karma, 3% Item & 40% efficacy |bb = Dragloam |bbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 25% boost & fills 5 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Triumphant Rays |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% BC/HC, 2% Item & fills 3-6 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = Last Log |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate and enormously boosts Item drop rate for 3 turns & considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |ubbnote = +2 to each normal hit (+50% extra damage, 150% total), 50% BC/HC & 5% Item drop rate boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Scarlet Memories |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount |esnote = +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 10715 |evointo = 10717 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Memory Spinel |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Reda2 }}